Goodnight Kiss
by KimCee1066
Summary: Zade on-shot. Post break-up. Inspired by the song "(Kissed You) Goodnight" by Gloriana They're both interested but both are afraid to make the first move.


Goodnight Kiss

"Dang, girl! You look like a drowned rat." Wade yelled from his car window at Zoe as she sloshed home on foot from the doctors office. "Wanna ride?"

Despite her unease at being alone with Wade, Zoe hated the idea of walking any further in the sudden rain storm. Without saying a word, she hustled to the passenger door and quickly ducked into the car.

"Thanks. I really didn't see this storm coming." Zoe explained.

Wade started driving toward the plantation. "Ya, well, it's springtime in Alabama. You can pretty much count on a thunderstorm every day." Looking down her bare legs, Wade commented, "afraid you may have ruined those designer shoes of yours."

"I don't want to think about it!" Zoe exclaimed, resisting the urge to look at her soggy Christian Louboutin strappy wedge sandals. "You're off early from the Rammer Jammer."

"Actually, I was just running back to the gate house to change clothes." Wade turned toward her slightly to show the muddy brown stain down the left side of his shirt that continued onto his jeans. At Zoe's questioning look, he continued, "slipped in the mud when I took out the trash."

It was Wade's turn to throw a questioning look at Zoe as she chuckled. "I'm sorry. It's not funny," she said as she tried to rein in her mirth. "It's just that you have bad luck when it comes to taking out the trash at the Rammer Jammer." She explained, referring to the time he got sliced by the fence and needed stitches.

As they both recalled that night, they also remembered her first Alabama heat wave and their near hook-up. Suddenly, the small enclosure was charged. Wade slid his eyes towards Zoe's to find hers on his. His gaze moved toward her parted lips and paused. Zoe looked away, turning to watch the trees fly by out the passenger window.

Returning his attention to the road, Wade asked "You worked late again. Are you on call?"

"Ya. Brick has such a full patient load every day, I don't want him taking too many nights. It's not good for a man of his ..." Zoe paused, and Wade looked to her to finish. With a smile on her face, Zoe continued "… height." They both chuckled.

When they arrived at her carriage house, a sudden deluge fell from the sky and Zoe looked dismayed.

"If you can wait just a few of minutes, this will let up as quickly as it came on." Wade suggested.

"Um," she said looking out the window. With a sigh, she acquiesced. "I can wait, but what about you? Don't you need to get back?"

"It's okay. It's Lemon's night to close. I was just doing the chores she hates to do … like taking out the trash in the pouring rain." Wade laughed.

Zoe just smiled, remembering little things he used to do for her; buying her favorite crackers, keeping a bottle of pinot for her at the Rammer Jammer. They weren't big things, but they were endearing.

"So, tell me, how's life as the owner of the Rammer Jammer?" Zoe asked. Wade grinned and proceeded to regale her with stories of his ups and downs since buying the Rammer Jammer. Zoe was reminded of how easily Wade could make her laugh and how he could find the humor even when things went wrong. She always liked that about him.

Sitting in his car, in the dark, laughing until her sides ached, Zoe was transported back to happier times, when they were together. Wade noticed that she didn't seem so lost. His heart ached to see her struggle with their breakup. Watching her tonight, she was almost like her old self; sassy, confident, no dark cloud haunting her eyes.

They talked long after the rain let up, until Zoe realized the windows were completely fogged up and she could no longer see outside.

"Well, I should let you go." Zoe said as she moved to open the car door. "Thanks for the ride, and the talk." She smiled. "It was really nice to catch up."

"Ya, it was." Wade agreed, grinning. Their eyes met and held. Again, the air between them was charged. After watching those full lips smile and those doe eyes flash with amusement, Wade desperately wanted to kiss her, but he couldn't tell what she thinking or feeling. Truth be told, after his colossal screw-up, he was afraid to make the first move.

"Well, goodnight." Zoe said, finally. Wade watched her climb the stairs to her front porch. Zoe looked back a time or two before she slipped inside and turned off the porch lights. Wade started the car, but just sat there.

For the first time, he realized how afraid he'd been ever since meeting her, afraid to let on what he was feeling. During their casual sex days, he let her think that he'd be monogamous because she'd asked him to be. He never told her that she was the only girl he wanted to be with. The night she asked him to be her boyfriend, he thought he'd died and gone to heaven, but he never told her. And, he certainly never told her that he was in love with her. He'd fallen head over heels months before, but never found the moment, or courage, to tell her. What was he so afraid of? What was the worst that could have happened?

Zoe was battling with her thoughts and feeling as well. She had told herself a million times that infidelity could not be forgiven, but for weeks, she'd witness his pain and knew he was struggling as much as she was. There were moments when she desperately wanted to forgive him just to ease his heartache. But her pride would not let her.

Recently, she found herself remembering all the things that made her fall in love with him. Love. She had finally admitted it to herself. It had been there for a while, but she didn't know what it was, or truth be told, was too scared to admit it. "Why?" she chastised herself.

With a sigh, Zoe moved the curtain aside slightly and saw Wade sitting in his car, head hung low. She hadn't really wanted to say goodnight, and he obviously didn't need to rush back to work. Maybe …

Wade's eyes moved to the carriage house where dim light shined through the curtained windows. He realized that Zoe had no idea the depth of his feelings for her. Even if he told her now, he knew they may still never get back together, but maybe …

Wade turned off the car, ran up the steps to her front door. He was about to knock when he heard the door handle turn, and Zoe met him on the porch. They paused for a second as their eyes met then swiftly, they were in each others' arms, kissing.


End file.
